When dental caries is deep enough to reach dental pulp in the treatment of caries, whole pulp removal (pulpectomy) and filling in the emptied root canal with root canal filler is usually performed for treatment of the caries. It is thought to be preferable to preserve the dental pulp tissue as long as possible due to disadvantage of pulpectomy (weakness in tensile strength of dentin, and further progression of secondary caries by the lost of sense). There are two treatment methods for preserve dental pulp tissue; direct pulp capping that covers the surface of exposed pulp, and pulpotomy that cover the amputated root pulp.
It is critical for these methods to induce dentin formation in the outer surface of the exposed pulp tissue in order to preserve dental pulp tissue. For this purpose, as described in Non-patent documents 1, 2 and 3, pulp capping reagent has been developed to enhance dentin formation.
It is also critical for these methods to suppress pulp inflammation and pain and enhance angiogenesis/vasculogenesis and pulp regeneration in order to conserve dental pulp tissue. For this purpose, as described in Non-patent Literature 1, pulp capping reagent has been developed to suppress pulp inflammation.